


your moon eyes caught me by surprise

by dontfanficandrivefolks



Category: RWBY
Genre: CW for mentions of abuse, F/F, HEAVY PINING., Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, just in one line tho, light fluff, my writing style changed like 5 times throughout this, rana this one's for you bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfanficandrivefolks/pseuds/dontfanficandrivefolks
Summary: Ruby and Weiss share a moment alone in Schnee Manor during the war, and it reminds Weiss of time they shared long ago at Beacon.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	your moon eyes caught me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodiedsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodiedsword/gifts).



> this work was kinda inspired by my lovely talented and brilliantly skilled friend Rana (@bloodiedsword on ao3 and twitter), and their fic for JanuRWBY! pls go check them and their fics out!

_Ruby's body fell to the floor a loud **thud**. The action caused Weiss to stir, her eyes fluttering open in a snap. She heard Ruby groan, and watched the younger girl sat up. Weiss stretched her own body out, before noticing her odd position. She was lying on her side, her legs dangling over the edge of her bunk. She sat up, and looked around at the textbooks and notes scattered on the floor. She figured that they fell asleep while studying and she pushed Ruby off the bed._

_"Ruby, are you okay?" She asked her partner softly. Ruby nodded and gave her a bright smile. "Yeah, you're quite the bedhog you know," She joked in a soft voice. Weiss's face flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean too!" She apologized quickly in a hushed voiced. Ruby waved her off with another small smile, and they both glanced at the other bunk. Blake and Yang were were both in a heavy sleep thankfully, due to Yang's telltale snores and the soft purrs from Blake (she always had those odd qualities. Weirdo.)_

_"_ _I think we should try to stay quiet for their sake. Should we go back to studying?" Weiss asked, sitting down right next her. Ruby nodded. Weiss looked at her teammate, observing her carefully. Weiss watched Ruby open her textbook, and she stared at Ruby's eyes. Weiss was no idiot, she was top of their class, she knew of the legends of the untouchable Silver-Eyed Warriors. When she first met Ruby, she wasn't so sure Ruby could be one of those. But now, she thinks, Ruby has a shot._

_It took weeks for her to think of Ruby as someone with potential for leadership, but now she was sure of it. Weiss pushed aside her desires for team leader, if she had to play role of support, than so be it. She would support her teammates, she would trust Ruby. In fact, she put her faith in Ruby. She was betting on her. As long as Ruby trusted her back. So maybe, Ruby one day will be a Silver-Eyed legend, and one day, Weiss will be proud to have called that legend her friend._

_However those legends weren't the only thing that Ruby's eyes reminded her of. Her eyes reminded her of white recital dresses, small white-haired children laughing and roaming empty halls of Schnee Manor, they reminded her of silver clouds during atlesian snowstorms, the protruding silver in the white of her mother's bun, the flash of white pain she would see after her father hit her. Ruby's eyes reminded her of the silver moon in the night sky._

_As a child, when Weiss got lonely, she would tell herself that the moon was her best friend. She told herself that one day she'd leave her awful and lonely home; and she would visit the moon. It was certainly childish, but now she thinks finally got to. She loved laughing and working with Ruby. No one else gave any other type of joy Ruby did. She may have resented her at first, but Ruby grew on her. She couldn't imagine anyone else to be her teammate, her leader, her partner, her best friend.  
  
  
_

_As she stared into Ruby's eyes she felt like she was staring at the moon herself. She grinned widely at the girl. Ruby looked up and grinned back nervously, "Weiss, why are you smiling at me like that?" She asked._

_"You know, I really like your eyes, Ruby," She told her. Ruby blinked. Then she let out a small laugh. "Why is that?" She asked shyly. Ruby's eyes reminded of pain and sorrow; but also hope and everything kind in this world. Weiss's chest swelled up with an indescribable emotion. She didn't know whether it was pride or joy or maybe **love.** She leaned forward. "I dunno, I just think they're beautiful," She said honestly. Ruby gave her a fond smile, and Weiss returned it. _

_Ruby leaned forward too, her eyes crinkling, her smile growing wider. Weiss stared at Ruby for a second longer. Then she leaned fully all the way in, and kissed her. Ruby freezed. She felt Weiss's soft lips on her and as quick felt them press hers, she quickly felt them leave. Weiss's face turned bright red and she turned away. "I'm sorry, I should've not done-", Ruby stopped her by putting her hand on Weiss's shoulder._

_Ruby kissed her back softly, once, then twice, and then three times more. Weiss felt her Ruby's hands slide into her hair. They were a tangle of limbs and lips, it felt like they were two halves, no two wholes, joining to become a better One. They were quiet as their kisses continued. It didn't matter to them that there were two other bodies near them, nothing mattered to them but each other. In the dim light of the dorm, they were the only people in this world._

_Weiss slowly pulled away, with a breathy sigh. She beamed at Ruby. "Dolt," She told her lovingly. They both broke into laughter, which caused Yang to stir just a little. That hushed them quickly. Ruby let out a tiny snort. Weiss punched her in the arm. Weiss was smiling brightly, she just kissed the **moon.** She had a whole real life moon in her reach, and if Ruby was the moon, **Weiss was the** **stars in it's orbit.**_ _Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes with adoration and love. It was moment she would never forget._

_But they never spoke of that moment again._

Now almost a year and half later, Weiss still looked at Ruby's eyes. But now she was looking into her teammate's eyes with concern. They were all in Weiss's childhood home, she and Ruby sitting in the hallway near the kitchen. Ruby clutched at the coffee Weiss gave her, staring into dark liquid. She had a grim look on her face, and it worried Weiss. 

It's not Weiss hasn't seen Ruby down before, she wore a similar look during the fall of Beacon. But back then Ruby still had a gleam of hope in her eyes and now... _well. It was gone._ "Ruby?" Weiss called her. Ruby looked up at her with a sad smile. Weiss moved across the hallway to sit with her, shoulders touching. "Tell me what's wrong," she asked of the silver-eyed girl. Ruby looked back down at her cup, letting out a shaky laugh. "Well, it's obvious isn't," Ruby said, shoulders shaking too. 

_It was obvious what was wrong, but Weiss still needed to try._ "So tell me anyway," Weiss said softly. The white-haired girl placed a hand on shoulder to comfort her. Ruby looked back up at her and let out a sigh. "It's just that, Penny and Nora are both hurt, and I feel guilty for why Penny's the way she is... she's hurt because of me, because and I'm worried sick about Yang and the others, Nobody's seen them, and Salem's fast approaching and-" Ruby stopped. She looked back at her cup. 

Weiss squeezed Ruby's shoulder and let her hand drop back to her lap. "I get it, you're afraid, I am too," Weiss admitted in a hushed voice. Ruby looked back up at her again, with big wide eyes. Weiss hoped Ruby could see the same scared expression in her blue eyes. Ruby's face softened. They held each other's stare, sitting together in complete silence. Ruby let out another sigh. "I just feel hopeless, and I feel... and I feel all alone," She told Weiss. 

Weiss gave Ruby a gentle, caring glance. Ruby's eyes glistened with tears. Weiss once thought Ruby's eyes were like the moon; a beacon of hope and light during a dark, lonely night. But now, _Weiss felt like she just saw the moon get **shattered**_ _all over again_. She understood her teammate. They were fighting an unwinnable war. Salem can't be defeated, they had no one else to rely on. Weiss's expression steeled, _you're the support Weiss, so support._ She clasped both of Ruby's shoulders in her hands. 

"You're not alone, You have _me,"_ The white-haired girl told the team leader. "You still have me," Weiss reassured her. Weiss held Ruby in her hands, giving her a fierce glance. Ruby's eyes went wide again. Then she smiled, placing a hand on top of Weiss's. Weiss smiled back at her. The world might be ending, but it didn't matter because as long as she and Ruby were together they'd be just fine. Weiss looked into Ruby's eyes fondly, tilting her head to the side and giving her a goofy lopsided grin. 

They were holding each others stare again. Ruby made a face, quirking her brow. "Can I ask you a question?" Ruby said. Weiss's smile faded. "Do you think I'm good leader?" Ruby asked in serious, low tone. Weiss's mouth fell up and it trembled. She _wasn't_ expecting that. Weiss was quiet for a moment. Ruby may have been a naive child at times, believing that everyone was capable of good. She didn't blame her though. All Ruby wanted was something to hold onto, just something to be her anchor. 

Weiss understood how she felt. Weiss for a little while felt that way too, but that was before she realized people who think they're doing what's for the best aren't always in the right. She learned that from her father _,_ _from_ Ironwood, _from_ Headmaster Ozpin. However, she didn't think Ruby was like that all. Ruby _actually_ was trying to do the right thing. _Sure,_ Ruby didn't always make the best choices, but Ruby was a child. In fact, they were _all_ just children. _But at least, Ruby tried._

Weiss let go of Ruby's shoulders, only to hold her hands again. She gave her teammate a fierce look. "Ruby, I don't think you did everything right or perfect, but _you got us to Atlas,_ you were able to tell the world the truth about Salem! _Something_ even Ironwood wouldn't do! Things could be a lot worse. I think you did just fine," Weiss admitted. Ruby gave her a tiny, faltering smile. "I'm _scared,"_ Ruby whispered. Weiss's mouth opened only to promptly close it. 

" _I'm scared too,"_ Weiss whispered back with tears in her eyes, a broken smile on her face. She rubbed Ruby's fingers with her thumb. She didn't know what to do. "I'm scared too," She told Ruby again. They held each other's glances, and Weiss leaned forward. She stared at the younger girl's face reading her expression, she could see the terror and helplessness in her eyes. She could see two tiny little shattered moons. Then Weiss quirked a brow. _Ruby's question didn't feel right._

_"_ Ruby... do you not want to lead anymore ?" She asked. Ruby looked away. _If Ruby didn't want to lead anymore, then who_ _would_? Weiss gulped. "I don't think I can do this anymore Weiss," Ruby admitted. Weiss froze. Weiss kind of felt hurt, after she had pushed her own feelings about wanting to lead the team aside, _Ruby just wanted to quit leading?_ Weiss believed in her teammate for _years_ , and this is what Ruby thought of herself. 

Weiss also understood, _how could she not._ Ruby was a _child. But so was Weiss._ Maybe both of them weren't as they grown as they thought. But a part of her was _screaming_ and _jumping_ for joy. Weiss always wanted to lead the team, but she wasn't so sure she'd make any better decisions than Ruby. _If Ruby was trying to tell her that she should lead the team instead.... well._ She supposed she had to ask her. 

"...Ruby, _you aren't asking me to lead are you_? Because-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby shaking her head. "I wasn't asking you.... unless you wanted too?" Ruby offered. Weiss's mouth dropped. Honestly, Weiss had no doubt she could lead. But something about taking Ruby's place didn't feel _right._ She stared into Ruby's eyes softly, observing them carefully. Ruby's eyes were brimming with tears, and it _hurt_ Weiss. 

"I can lead if you want me too, but you have to promise me you will lead with me," Weiss told her gently, and she firmly held her hands. Ruby giving her spot to Weiss felt like Ruby was giving up on _everything._ Weiss didn't like that. She held Ruby's glance, and she smiled at her lovingly. Ruby nodded. "Okay, I promise," Ruby whispered softly with a small smile. Weiss's smile got wider. 

They gazed at each other warmly. As they basked in each other's presence, Weiss felt a sense of _Déjà vu._ Staring into Ruby's moon-colored eyes felt all too familiar. Weiss was reminded of the time at Beacon, the one night they stayed up studying. Weiss hoped it was dark enough to hide her blush. She _almost_ forgot. 

_She wondered if Ruby remembered that._ She stared at the silvered eyed girl. Ruby's eyes always looked the moon to her since that night, a shiny beacon of hope during a lonely and dark sky; to this day Weiss thinks the analogy still holds true. Weiss felt her chest swelling up with _that_ feeling again. 

Ruby was _her_ beacon of hope, her _best friend_ , her _teammate_ , her _partner_. Her ~~_soulmate._~~ She trusted Ruby with her life. 

Weiss leaned forward a bit, smiling wide. "Weiss, why are you staring at me like that?" Ruby asked with a light, shy voice. _Oh this was too familiar._ Weiss tilted her head to the side and leaned forward slightly. "You know, I really love your eyes Ruby," Weiss said. Ruby chuckled. "Haven't you told me before?" Ruby asked with a chuckle. 

"You remember what I said back then?!" Weiss thought Ruby forgotten that. 

"Yup," Ruby was leaning forward too. 

"Do you remember anything else?" _It was a longshot._

"Mmm, I dunno, should I?" Now she just teasing Weiss. 

"Do you need help remembering?" Weiss hoped Ruby was getting what she was asking. 

"Please do," That was permission. 

She pressed her lips against Ruby's. She could taste the hot chocolate on Ruby's tongue. Ruby was kissing her back, then again and again. Weiss slid her hands into Ruby's spiky hair. She could feel Ruby's hands on her ribcage. They were a mess of limbs and lips. Then Ruby slowly pulled away. They both let out long, breathy sighs. They held each other, foreheads touching. 

"Dolt," Weiss lovingly whispered. Ruby giggled. Weiss let out a sigh. "You remembered that all this time? _And never said anything_?" Weiss asked. "I didn't have time to dwell on it! So many things have happened.. there wasn't anytime for that.....," Ruby trailed off, closing her eyes. Weiss blinked.

"Ruby.... everything that has happened, wasn't your fault, I hope you know that," Weiss could feel her bestfriend blaming themself. Ruby opened her eyes again and pulled away, starting to protest. Weiss shushed her with a finger to the team leader's lips. "Not another word, the fall of beacon _wasn't_ your fault, neither was us losing the lamp solely your fault, nor was Penny or Nora. Everyone makes their own choices, and they must lie with them," Weiss said matter-of-factly. Ruby nodded.

"... So what changed with you and going from liking my eyes to loving them?" Ruby joked, trying to lighten the mood. Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh, Nothing much, I guess I've always loved them, I was too afraid to tell you all this time," Weiss admitted shyly. "Heh," Ruby giggled, and pecked Weiss on the lips. "Who's the dolt now?" She teased softly.

"Still you, dolt," Weiss teased back. They broke into laughter. Weiss pressed her forehead against Ruby's. The world was ending, but they didn't care. They had each other and that's all they really needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this! as always kudos and comments appreciated! I really love writing this one hehe, even though i thought this one was kinda bad. also thinking about rwby ships is getting me through this hiatus lmao. we're in this together. if u wanna scream w me about rwby im on twitter @catgirlemerald!


End file.
